Leon y Ada un amor legendario
by paolaredfield
Summary: Espero y les guste mi primer historia con mis 2 personajes favoritos :3 Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, la historia es lo unico mio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primer historia :D así que acepto todos sus comentarios, todas sus criticas.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos propiedad de Capcom, solo la historia es mía.

**LEON Y ADA UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**EPÍLOGO **

Esta historia fue meses después de lo ocurrido en Resident evil 6.

Leon Scott Kennedy, un agente de los estados unidos muy respetado tras rescatar a la hija del presidente, el siempre igual, no perdía su sentido del humor a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, más bien alguien una persona que lo ha ayudado desde el accidente de raccoon city, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos que era su perdición, solo ella hacia que el fuera débil.

Ada Wong, una espía que trabajaba para la corporación umbrela desde lo ocurrido en raccoon city, ella siempre esta muy concentrada en su trabajo no fallaba ninguna misión, solo en una que le pidió su antiguo jefe Albert Wesker y era asesinar a Leon pero ella decidió alejarse de el para evitar esa orden pero por causa del destino años después se volvieron a encontrar…

**CAPITULO # 1 – EL REENCUENTRO **

Era un día lluvioso en las calles de Nueva York, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos caminaba a su departamento tras terminar su última misión, mientras caminaba un auto color negro se detuvo frente a ella y un hombre se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a ella, Ada al ver al hombre más de cerca pudo ver de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo agente estadounidense Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada quería escapar pero una mano sujeto su brazo.

**-Ada, ha pasado mucho, me extrañaste? - **pregunto Leon esperando que le dijera que si.

**-En tus sueños - **contesto Ada con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Leon solo soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Voy a un restaurante, te invito que vengas conmigo- **dijo Leon sonriéndole.

**-No puedo tengo que irme- **dijo Ada con deseos de que se fuera el agente.

**-Vamos solo hoy, además está lloviendo, después te podría llevar a tu casa- **dijo Leon tratando de convencerla.

**-No puedo león-**

**- Solo hoy, solo esta noche-**

**-Está bien-**

Leon solo sonrió y le abrió la puerta del auto y Ada entro y Leon entro por el otro lado y se dirigieron al restaurante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leon como siempre muy amable, cuando llegaron Leon le abrió la puerta a Ada y le dio las llaves al valet para que estacionara el auto.

Los llevaron a una mesa con vista que le fascinaba a las personas, era la mejor mesa del lugar.

**-Ada, tengo que ser sincero contigo-** dijo Leon algo serio** – Yo quiero estar contigo, no puedo seguir separado de ti, te necesito- **

Ada se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, no sabía ni que decirle.

**-Leon sabes que no puedo por mi trabajo-**

**-Ada- **dijo Leon algo triste **–Solo quiero saber porque no aceptas que me amas? –**

Ada quedo algo confundida por la pregunta.

**-Cómo voy aceptar algo que no es cierto-** mintió ella lo amaba demasiado más que cualquier cosa, más que a su propia vida.

**-Vamos yo se que sientes algo por mi ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?**

**-Yo no te amo Leon- **

Leon no estaba seguro de lo que le contestaba la espía, no sabía ni que pensar. Solo se quedaron en un largo silencio solo se dedicaron a comer lo que les habían servido, pareciera que lo único bueno de esa noche fue la comida, al terminar la cena ambos se pararon y después de que Leon pagara la cuenta se dirigieron de nuevo al auto, el valet le dio las llaves a Leon y llevo a la espía de vuelta a su casa, el viaje fue silencioso nunca dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al hotel donde estaba hospedada Ada y llegaron al piso del departamento.

**-Gracias por traerme, la cena estuvo buena- **dijo Ada para que leon no pensara que no le gusto aquella velada.

Ada caminaba hasta la puerta dándole la espalda a Leon pero este corrió hacia ella la volteo y la comenzó a besar de una manera tan apasionada que Ada no quería separarse, fue un beso muy largo, ambos lo disfrutaban mucho que si no ocuparan la necesidad de respirar jamás se hubieran separado.

Leon se separó un poco y hablo aun cerca de los labios de Ada.

**-No sé si me amas o no, pero yo a ti si- **

El solo se separó por completo y se empezó alejar hasta llegar al auto e irse a su departamento.

Ada algo confundida y mal por no decirle a Leon de sus sentimientos hacia él, no durmió bien por pensar en esa noche y si le volvía a preguntar si ella lo amaba pensaba si decirle que si, pero tenía sus dudas.

**-¿Realmente lo amo?- **Se dijo a si misma **–Si, ya estoy segura solo que no se lo diré, no por ahora-**

Bueno aquí se acaba el primer capítulo, después actualizare y publicare la segunda parte espero y les haya gustado, como dije antes digan lo que quieran acepto sus críticas, ni yo tomo este capítulo muy bueno lo creo algo corto, pero es mi primera historia :3 pero se aproxima un nuevo enemigo en unos capítulos habrá otro atentado bioterrorista que tratara de destruir el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 – CELOS**

Ada aun deseaba decirle Leon que lo amaba pero no sabia cuando seria el momento exacto, hace 2 meses que fueron a cenar, Leon aun se preguntaba si Ada lo amaba no estaba en paz esa duda, el la quería demasiado que estaba dispuesto a recibir otra bala por ella como en raccoon city, el daría la vida por ella.

Ada caminaba por el parque tranquilamente, pero rato después vio al agente americano Leon Kennedy platicando con Angela Miller muy sonrientes que estaban los dos, Ada sentía que la sangre le hervía de tanta furia asi que decidio pasar por un lado de ellos para ver si notaban su presencia.

**-Ada- **Dijo Leon al verla, Angela se enojo porque ella estaba hablando y la interrumpio.

**-Hola Leon- **Dijo Ada con su sonrisa típica de ella y feliz por ver molesta a Angela.

**-Hola, quien eres?- **Pregunto Angela con un tono casi como diciendo lárgate.

**-Soy Ada Wong y tu?- **

**-Soy Angela Miller, soy muy amiga de Leon- **Dijo Angela dejando en claro que ella veía a Leon como suyo.

Leon solo respiraba profundamente para no reírse, le hacia gracia todo eso, se le hacia divertido que se pelearan por el.

**-Yo igual soy muy amiga de Leon, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- **Dijo Ada con su misma sonrisa.

**-Ada, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?- **Dijo Leon tratando de calmarlas pero Angela se enojo por no invitarla a ella, pero de tan divertido que era el no quería que se mataran entre ellas.

**-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-¿Te parece esta noche?-**

**-Está bien, pasas por mí a mi departamento-**

Ángela estaba muy enojada, apretaba los puños con una gran fuerza, tenía ganas de golpear a Ada.

**-Bueno me retiro- **Dijo Ada caminando hacia la cafetería de enfrente.

**-Yo igual-** Dijo Leon caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

Ángela fue a la misma cafetería que Ada y se sentó frente a ella.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Dijo Ada algo enojada.

**-Que te alejes de mi Leon- **Dijo Ángela como regañándola, Ada solo soltó una risa al escuchar mi león.

**-¿Tu Leon, digo almenos si él quiere algo contigo?-**

Ángela aún más molesta volvió a apretar los puños.

**-Tu solo aléjate de él, a menos que quieras salir lastimada- **

**-Tu eres la que saldrá lastimada si no te largas, él no te quiere a ti-**

**-¿Y tú crees que te quiere a ti?- **

Ada si sabía que él la amaba más que a nada.

**-Tal vez, pero yo no estoy segura si yo a el-**

**-Entoses olvídalo, si no sabes si lo quieres, él podría ser feliz con alguien más- **Dijo Ángela aun tratando de hacer que Ada se olvidara de Leon.

**-Si he tratado de hacer eso pero siempre lo encuentro y es difícil-**

**-Sigue intentado, porque si sigues asi solo haras que viva infeliz por no tenerte o alguien más-**

La verdad aunque sea cruel verdad Ángela tenía razón si Ada no podía hacerlo alguien más podría hacerlo.

Bueno pues aquí termina la siguiente parte espero y les haya gustado y perdón por tardar en publicar pero me castigaron pero leí los otros comentarios y la verdad me inspiraron en seguir, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda :3 y espero y sigan leyendo y les guste y por si quieren seguirme en Facebook gamerredfield


End file.
